The Bullet Of Fire
by VelocitaMachi
Summary: This is another story that I honesty don't know how it's going to turn out but here it is anyways. Please leave feedback it'll help, Even if it is for this story or one of my others. And no, this will not contain anything from the anime besides a few places. And it won't have any of those weird scenes like in the anime either.
1. Chapter 1

Kori walked off the crowded boat. He didn't like how crowded it was but he'd have to get used to it if he were to stay. Walking towards pickup, he got his weapons. The process was a bit long for his weapons and they were sent separately, but for him becoming a butei it was better than having to buy new weapons here. Some of the Butei Laws he had already broken but that was before he was even a butei. Kori picked up his weapons and over-packed suitcase. He then got onto a bus and waited for the time to get off. Getting used to the place and being a butei would be hard for some of the things he learned when he was younger would interfere. "Ah, Kori. We were expecting you." Kori walked into the office and sat down, leaving his stuff by the door. "I expected you read over the Butei laws and rules?"

"Sure. And wouldn't they be told in the introduction ceremony?"

'You're right. Now you know what we do, but do you have any questions?"

"Yea. The Assassination missions."

"What about them?"

"How exactly are you supposed to do them? Butei aren't allowed to kill under any circumstance but to assassinate someone is to kill them."

"You got me there."

"And I get the no killing part and all, but we're talking about crimes. Killing is part of it all."

"I get that killing is part of crime and this job Kori, But killing is also a crime which paints you as a target and can get you arrested."

"But what if it is in self defense and protecting others? Especially those mass killers like Hitler!" The Headmaster then leaned forward.

"Kori. You get paid for this job and it is about solving crime with the least casualties. War is different." Kori sighed. The Headmaster then continued.

"I get that you are not used to this, but this is how butei work. They get paid, solve crimes, and go on another mission for money."

"Yes sir. It's just that killing is an instinct. When you are under fire or someone is getting attacked its only instinct to take that person down. Sometimes you can do it without killing but other times it's just better to end the person."

"That's how war is. But there is no war going on at the moment and there likely won't be one anytime soon. If you want you can go back."

"I'm already here. There is no going back. I'll try my best sir."

"I know you will. Now go and get acquainted with the place. School starts tomorrow." Kori got up and exited the office with his stuff.

* * *

'Fuck! I'm completely lost and stuck wandering about outside the women's dorms.' Kori sighed. He needed a map before someone saw him. His stuff continued to clatter as he walked along the pavement before he found a map to show where he was going. He decided to take a picture of it for future reference. It wasn't long before he got to his dorm and unlocked the door to enter. The room was the size of all the other dorms but he didn't have a roommate so he got the room all for himself. He decided to unpack, starting with the bedroom. He placed his FN-57 in the space between the mattress and the frame, same with a knife and few other things. Kori also set his bed and placed a few traps around the dorm. He decided to go to bed early after unpacking to get used to the timezone change.

Morning arose and seemingly Kori woke up. Maybe because he used boat and car instead of a much faster plane. He put on his black military scarf and uniform. It shouldn't be against regulations and if it was he could just put it away. Kori loaded his FN-57 and P-90, tucking them both in his uniform. He also loaded a few other weapons on him which might've been a little overboard but better safe than sorry. They also didn't really restrict his movement.

Not much happened that morning as he got on the bus. Some of the ride he sat alone before someone sat next to him but he didn't care. 'Mondays...' Kori thought as he got off the bus, signed in, and walked to class. When he got to the door he attempted to slide it open only for the other door to slide in front of him. Trying again, the same thing happened. After that he used the other door to enter the class. Observing the room, he decided that he would sit in the middle row farthest from the window. It provided some advantage if someone were to try and attack, not that they would enter a class or school full of weaponized kids. It would take a while for the introduction to start so that was why he was in the classroom instead. After checking the class he went to the auditorium for the introduction before it started. "Hello students. Now that most of you are here it is time to start. There are a few rules that we will talk about later but first lets start with the Butei charter." The headmaster started to introduced the students.

Most of the students focused on what the headmaster was saying while others dozed off. Kori paid half attention for some of the things he knew and read about before he came whilst others were new to him. "Now students, all of you are E rank so we shall take an exam to decide your rank. The highest rank possible is A rank and those few who excel exceptionally are possible to get S rank. Your rank can also increase or subside throughout the year. There are a few ways to raise your rank, like completing quests within the specified time."

'Oh great.. A test on the first day of school.' Kori sighed. An assistant then handed out the test to each of the students in turn. There was also a time limit to complete the test. Kori did what he could on the test before the time was up. The exams were then taken in. "You will all be ranked by tomorrow morning so be sure to check your lockers for your test score." The headmaster then continued with the rest of the introduction. 'damn they must be fast workers if they can complete all of the ranks by tomorrow with this many students.

They then finished the introduction and were handed more papers to choose their period five class. Kori chose to do an assault class. He would learn how to drive cars when he did driving school. The rest of the students finished before they all went to get their books and materials for class. They did a few more things before the students split up to head to the period five class they chose to see what the class is about. Kori and the other student listened to the teacher which was more of a strict military commander than an actual teacher. Although there were a few nicer teachers to assist for one person couldn't teach so many students, saying some are more resistant.

All the students were lined up with their own weapons for target practice. Each started with the targets fairly close and with each round they got farther and farther. Kori did fairly well but he was still in the more bottom part of the list.

* * *

The headmaster did a few files on his desk. The work phone then rang and he picked it up. Listening to the person on the other end he picked up two other files that were completed already and looked through them. "So it seems..." He muttered as the other continued, "That's a higher rank than specified and shown. Not that that rank exists." He then sighed and ended the call as the person on the other end finished his work. The headmaster then looked at the two files, "A whole army huh."

He sighed as he then set the two files back in the completed pile and continued with the other files. The sun then descended as the files were complete and the rank envelopes were put in the lockers. Quests were also put on the mission board.

Dawn arose, but Kori was up way before. He was already ready and was on his computer. The last few days had been uneventful. He did whatever as the hours passed by before he grabbed a few more things and exited his room. The bus door opened as the students filed on. One of them then called out, "Hey E, If you need help you can ask."

E was the nickname he got for his rank. Kori sighed as he sat in whatever place he found suitable for him. The trip was stop and go as people got on before the final destination. School. Right as Kori got off he was called to the Headmaster's office. "Now you are likely wondering why you are here Kori. The last few days you have shown absolutely no progress in improving your rank. I'm suggesting you have some tutoring."

"Sorry, but no thank you."

"The only other option we really have is for you to improve or to send you out."

"I'm already here so there's no going back is there?" The headmaster then spoke.

"Well there is a night op mission that is bound to be selected by our S class sniper. You shall assist her on the mission same with a few others for it will be dangerous. Stay here after period five when the mission starts."

"Wait! Didn't you say it was a _Night Op_?"

"Precise. But it will take a while for you to arrive at the location." The headmaster then replied as Kori bowed and left for class. The periods passed by as usual until school ended. When it did end he went back to his room to grab a few things before heading back. When he got back there was a black van sitting with the side door open. The van looked to be made for off road for it was lifted and had off road lighting. Kori stepped in and was briefed as one of the people closed the door and the vehicle started moving. There were six people in all, including him. "You're lucky to be on this mission low rank." One of the soldiers said.

"C'mon boss. It'll be a good experience."

"Can it Rifle. Anyways what's with silent girl over here?" Boss growled as he shoved his thumb in the direction of the sniper. The sniper was wearing her uniform with a T-neck under and a cloak over. The girl clutched her AS50 with her gloved hands. There was also another butei and soldier. "Anyways. You're with me. Unlike you detectives, we can kill. So learn from the pros." Boss growled.

"Although not having to kill anyone makes it harder." The other butei replied. Boss only scoffed. "Now. I know you know this is an assassination mission. But it is dangerous. Although it does give lots of money, and for you guys it'll give you lots of points to rank up. I'm Rook by the way." The third soldier replied. Kori already identified the other butei as Basura, which he didn't really want to insult his name, but meant trash in Spanish. The trip was silent for the rest of the hours. When they came to a stop it was already arriving at midnight. The sniper was the last to get off as they headed into the trees. Boss then turned to him, "You're with me. Don't interfere or you'll likely get killed!"

They trekked more before the Sniper broke off from the group and they arrived into a lit clearing. "That's a lot of personnel. Almost like a raid force." Basura muttered.

"No fucking dur." Boss growled while smacking him up the side of the head. They then ran and crouched behind one of the jeeps. Rifle looked over the jeep while trying to find their target before one of the soldiers walked towards them to move the jeep. Rook quickly took the soldier out with his silenced pistol but it didn't go unnoticed and the alarm sounded. Boss cursed as they returned oncoming fire. A jeep near a group then exploded and a few more men dropped. They managed to push the soldiers back before reinforcements came in using heavy machine guns. Their cover jeep was then ridden with bullets. "Where the hell is our backup fire!?" Boss yelled for their sniper fire ended a few minutes ago. "Shoot the explosives! When they explode run!" Kori yelled as he aimed with his pistol. Strike. Fuel ignited as the group turned and ran.

This mission was a complete ambush. Jeeps chased as they continued to run. Kori then tried to split off to find the sniper. "There's no time! Get to the extraction!" Boss tried to pull him back but failed as Kori disappeared into the brush and the area was overrun. The Van then came into sight. "Start the engine! Start it now!" Rook screamed as they jumped into the open door and the van drove off with it still open. Rifle looked out of it with his gun at the ready and aimed. They got on the street as Rifle closed the door. "FUCK!" Basura scowled as he pounded on the metal wall of the van.

They all slumped down onto the floor. "We gotta go back" Rook muttered.

"There isn't any going back. definitely not back there! That place is friggin' infested." Boss growled. They all sat there as they were driven back. Boss thought about how he was going to explain how he lost two butei that he was hired to look after as part of the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Kori -**

Kori ran through the foliage. He then came across bloodied snow. Kori cursed as he grabbed the sniper and slung it over his shoulder. He then picked up the unconscious sniper bridal style and ran. A soldier then stood in front of him with his gun raised. Something white then slammed into him as he screamed. He looked at the soldier screaming and wriggling before Kori ran. No time to deal with wolves. Who knows how long he ran before he came to a stop. Kori set the sniper down against a tree. She was still alive thankfully. The sniper then grunted as she awoke. She drew her gun before it fell out of her hand and her arm fell. Kori unslung the rifle and set it down on the ground next to the girl and covered her with his coat. "Why?"

Kori looked up. "Why are you waiting for me instead of running?"

"I may be E rank but do you really think i'd leave such good material behind? Wait here, i'll be back. And don't die either." Kori said as he then grabbed his weapons and charged into the forest. The sniper looked down with her pistol by her hand. She whispered a few things to herself before going silent.

* * *

Kori strided through the forest with his P-90 raised in one hand and his double-sword in the other. He cut down a few of the soldier quickly with precision. He made sure to leave them alive but he wasn't sure if some of them would survive if the didn't get medical help. The stunt they did earlier left the base wide open, leaving Kori the ability to walk in. He still kept to the shadows as he entered a makeshift building. It looked pretty important too. He then knocked out two guards that were standing in front of a door. Kicking it down, he saw the target raising a gun. His sword was put away and his P-90 dropped on the sling as he disarmed the target while jumping the desk and bringing him to the ground.

The target looked up at him, "You here to kill me aren't you. Kill me already!"

"Y'know. I really wish I could kill yah right here right now. But that won't be any fun would it." Kori then chopped his neck, knocking the person out. He looked on the desk at some files. 'these look important. Maybe they would be good info for us.' Kori thought as he made a pile of papers and things that seemed important and stuffed them in a crate. There was a jeep outside with the keys and that was where Kori loaded the body and the crate. Lighting a match, he burned the rest of the office as he drove off. The drive through the trees was slow and hard for the jeep kept hitting trees. Kori then unmounted the jeep to grab the sniper. When he arrived the girl seemed to be crying. "What. You thought I'd die while away? I told you I'd come back." The girl then looked up at him, "Kori..."

He then carried her to the jeep and set her in the passenger. Driving a military jeep through the streets of japan isn't really what he was thinking of but it might help with traffic. The ride out of the trees was silent besides the bumping of the crate and body, same with the tires. The sniper still looked down as she held her rifle. "Why are you so down? Now that I can see your face you'd really think i'd forget you that easily Yuki?"

The girl then looked up at him and then forward, "Guess it's just coincidence that we go to the same place after parting..."

"Yea, I thought you were going someplace else. But that solves it." The rest of the drive was small talk as they made time on the highway. The sun was already well past dawn. Traffic was starting to get heavy but they stayed out of the way of a military vehicle, mostly. Traffic was full stop ahead. Kori gunned the engine anyways and turned the vehicle through the side fence and onto the streets below. The target groaned and was then knocked out, again. 'I feel bad for his head.' Kori thought as they traveled through the back streets. They arrived in more traffic. 'Fuck driving school.' He cursed. "Bad news."

Yuki looked at him questionably. "We probably won't get back to school until tomorrow at most and we'd have to deal with this guy."

"Oh don't worry we'll take good care of him. Although i'm still worried about me though." Yuki sighed. Her wounds were still bleeding despite using the medical kit that was in the Humvee. "You should be careful to not re open them but we'll get more help when we arrive."

* * *

Boss growled as the team got out of the vehicle. Traffic kept them until night, not that their vehicle broke down along the way too. The transport drove away and Boss had the whole way to think about the incident. Sure it was an ambush but still. They were caught and they couldn't get the target. The team was to report in the morning which was in a few hours. They had some video proof from their uniform but they still wouldn't be let off so easy. The rest of the team was resting and the last butei went to his dorm sulking. Boss then went to rest a little before the sun rose.

Students looked at him as he walked through the courtyard where the headmaster and assistant waited. He had already sent a report and was to meet them. News went around pretty quick so it was nothing new that a S class had just died during a mission. Although they didn't care for the E rank that much. He was a mercenary so they couldn't punish him that much plus Butei can be killed in the line of action.

Boss approached the waiting headmaster. It was no longer morning. He was about to explain before the headmaster put up his hand, "There's no need to speak yet soldier." They then guided him to the entrance of the building. A bullet ridden vehicle then came into the courtyard. Students got out of the way whilst others drew their weapons. A butei uniform appeared from the trunk with a body over the shoulder. He walked to the headmaster and set the body down. Boss looked at the target. The butei then pat him on the shoulder, "Thanks for playing a key part in the mission, decoy. But for a professional, do better next time."

"What happened to you?" The assistant asked."

"Oh you know, got ambushed. Then well yea. Then got in a gunfight with police forces." Kori responded. He then turned to the vehicle, "Could likely donate to the Loki and information department. And could use a medic."

"Medic?"

"Got a few uh, injuries. Not anything to bad but still."

"Whom are you talking about?" Yuki then stood next to him using her sniper as support. The assistant then escorted her along. The headmaster then looked at him, "Now I get donating the vehicle to the Loki, but what exactly are you donating to the information department?"

"I have a crate of information that I got from the mission." Kori said as he bought out a crate from the back of the vehicle and set it on the ground.

"Alright I will send those off. We shall talk more in my office." The headmaster replied, Kori putting the crate back in the vehicle and closing the trunk.

* * *

"Now. It seems you did this mission by yourself seeing that the sniper was injured and your support ran." The headmaster put his chin on his hands.

"Yes. Although they did play the part of leading them away from the base. Plus if this is an assassination mission I think you should rename it to a capture type mission because you don't actually kill something."

"We have been working to do that. Now because you completed the mission alone and even rescued a S class sniper, this is way above your rank. This mission alone would kick you up to at least a B rank, If not an A. If you can continue to show this performance then you would surely graduate and possibly become a S class. Do you wish to have your rank known in the next assembly because it seems people look down on you for your rank."

"Why not? I'll show the performance in the assembly while i'm at it. Although I will need a volunteer."

"A volunteer... What would you have in store. Well that's pretty much all. You can go." Kori then bowed and left for the last period. Right as he entered he was barraged with questions. Even the 'commander' as the teacher was nicknamed didn't interfere. "What were you doing last night!"

"Why is our princess injured!?"  
"What do you have between her?!"

"One at a god damn time!" Kori finally yelled over the garbled chattering. Everyone stopped before one spoke, "First off, where the heck were you?"

"On a night op mission." Another spoke.

"Why did our sniper come back half dead! And what was with the shot to hell Humvee and body!"

"We got ambushed alright! It was an assassination mission."

"WOLF ON THE LOOSE!" A man yelled before the students scattered, leaving Kori at the doorway to get smashed into by a white body of fur. A growling wolf then stared at him in the eye. 'What the heck is a wolf doing in japan?'

"Hey.. Ridley. Mind getting off me boy?" The wolf stopped growling and obliged. Kori got up and pet the wolf. "How come YOU are able to command and tame a loyal wolf in a matter of seconds!" A girl then scowled while pointing at him.

"I can't really answer that." Another girl then spoke, "I know! You are in a relationship!"

"The fuck?"

"Think of it! You're able to go on a mission with her and are likely being trained as an amica by her! That's why you are able to command such a loyal wolf!"

"We're not in a damn relationship you idiot. And I wasn't trained. Ask her for yourself."

"Well then, who is training you?"

"Ok that's it. You're going to be a volunteer." The girl's face then went into confusion as Kori placed a bullet on her head. He then went back to the door where he was standing. "I suggest you don't move." Kori then fired his pistol, taking the other bullet off. The other bullet clattered to the floor and Kori holstered the pistol. "Commander, anything else you can think of proving my skill?"

Commander then thought for a while, Lets run you through a test. Take out all targets without killing them and reach the end. All while being fired at by the sentries." Kori did so, taking out every sentry and shooting every single target in either the arm, leg, or weapon. "I think you sure are high above your rank. But seriously, who trained you?"

"Sure of heck wasn't a S class Sniper or any S class. The Sniper would have absolutely no idea on close ranged combat and all the other S classes won't even want to help." The period ended and the assault class disbanded astonished. But more craziness when a jet flew over low, some of the students falling to the ground. The jet veered upwards before stalling back down and leveling out with it's v-tol ability. A Hearse also came into the clearing by the jet. "Quite an entrance I see." The headmaster sighed as the uniformed girl jumped out of the jet and waved to the pilot. 'Great. Here comes my artistic sister Zalah.' Kori sighed. Yuki also came next to him while she was heading back to her dorm. "Helloo!" Zalah waved as she hopped up to the trio. The jet also took off. 'I feel bad for the pilot.'

"What's with the hearse?" Yuki asked. A man then got out of the driver's side and opened the back. A girl got out of the passenger, "I'll take that thank you." She said as she pulled a case out of the back. The case was as tall as her, if not taller. "Alright, Zalah what are you planning?" Kori asked.

"What? Nothing! Father only sent us here."

"Also I would like to ask why you landed a jet in the middle of our courtyard. Plus that said jet being _pink_." The headmaster then spoke.

"What? You question my tastes?"

"You sure are artistic but can be quite annoying." Muttered Kori. The other person however silently walked up with the case. She wasn't wearing uniform and wore black clothing. "Ansho! I told you to wear your uniform!" Zalah whined.

"What makes you think i'd listen?" Ansho said in her quiet voice which was more of a whisper.

"Well, if you four mind. Can you all come to my office?" The headmaster asked as three of them followed. Zalah hesitantly did so.


	3. Chapter 3

They all entered the office to the headmaster sitting down, "It seems you are relatives and you all bear the Lumes name. I would like to know more about you and your family."

Kori was the first to speak, "The Lumes family is a militaristic family I guess you could say. There is also two sides of the family, one being more gentle and one being more... Devoted and harsh. All of us are third gens. The family is also fairly wealthy as you saw, but all of us are still taught to live on our own. Some of us are also adopted rather than blood related like Ansho."

"I see. And what is the origination of the Lumes family?" This time it was Yuki to speak, "We know that our parents were seventh gen from two other families and that they had three children. One child continued one family and the other continued the other family. That left the third which then made the Lumes so I guess you can say we are also tenth gens instead of thirds. Now the two sides of the family is like how Kori said, one is harsher than the other. The more harsh side is more men than females while the other side is more females. There are also a few men on the gentler side that were dropouts from the more harsh conditions of the other."

"Alright. Is there any like.. disciplining?"

"Not much, there's some disciplining but we are able to do much of what we want."

"K, You two can go. I'm going to keep these two to get them centralized." The headmaster said as Yuki and Kori left.

"I'm guessing you know the rules, yes? I'm Professor Okamura by the way." Both of them nodded.

"Now have any of you two killed before?"

"N-No! I've injured but not killed." Zalah said. Ansho looked away.

"So it's the more harsh side that kills it seems... Now you both know the rules. I'm going to have you fill these out to decide your rank and class. You will have your assigned dorms later. And since there's four of you it might be better to put you all in one dorm." The headmaster said as he handed the students the papers.

"With due respect, I don't think we get along very well. Well some of us don't." Zalah replied as she filled out the name and continued with the other information that was on the paper.

Minutes passed as they filled out the papers before handing it in. After they were looked over, the two were given ranks and dismissed. The headmaster then turned to Ansho, "Ansho, what exactly is in that case?"

Ansho tilted her head as if confused, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'm only asking. I'm suspecting it's your weapons but if you don't wish to say then that will be fine. Another thing is that you aren't a full on butei so you can still be forced to kill, but I still want you to follow the rule of no killing." Ansho then nodded and left. Zalah was waiting outside with the hearse still there. "Hey, you want me to give you a ride to the dorm?"

"I have perfectly capable legs, arms, and lungs. Plus your... vehicle is only two seater, unless you want to ride on the roof." She walked out the gate, disappearing. Zalah only shrugged and got into the hearse. 'What a perfect waste of a vehicle, and a disgrace to a funeral vehicle. And a military vehicle too.' Ansho muttered as she rounded another corner.

Kori sighed. Zalah had kept him up all night, same with the others. Yuki didn't go to class because of it. He wasn't sure Zalah should've gone either. God the hell was she thinking?

 **\- last night -**

The door opened to Zalah, "Ah your finally here to the fun." He noted that her eyes were glossed as he entered. What he saw was something he didn't expect. Yuki was laying there on the floor with a beer can. "You gave her alcohol?!" Kori turned to Zalah

"No, no, only a little."

"She drank a whole damn can!"

"Nahh, she's totally finee."

"You're drunk too aren't you."

"Who.. says." Zalah waved her hand to dismiss the conversation.

"You're holding a empty bottle you dud." Kori took the bottle and chucked it into the trash. "I'm not drunk..." Zalah slurred.

"You're drunk and that's that." He turned to see Ansho sitting there under the table with a bandage on her head and her hair visibly wet. "The hell happened to you?"

"Oh you know, drunkard here tossed me out the window into the sea, and when I returned to dry, tossed me out the other one."

"Other one? But there's co-"

"Concrete. Pavement, exactly."

"How the hell did you not die!"

"Reasons, now can you shut up. I have a headache." Ansho muttered before laying back down. 'What am I supposed to do?' Sighed a helpless Kori. Looking around he tossed a blanket onto the sleeping Yuki, taking the can with him. Drunkard passed out a few minutes ago against the wall, Leaving Kori to clean up. He got a little help from Ansho before he spoke, "Hey why not you go take a shower and rest a bit. Y'know after falling on concrete and into the sea."

"I dunno, I might collapse from tiredness from point A to point B."

"If you want I can carry you to your room."

"No thanks, you'll get in trouble if caught."

"You're right." Kori said before continuing. Finishing their work they left the room. Yuki had woken up during the time, only for enough to get to her room which was a little short walk. Kori accompanied Ansho before going to his own room to sleep. 'Lets hope Zalah doesn't think of any other stupid ideas.'

 **\- Real time -**

Sighing, Kori exited his class. His phone rang and he answered, "Yes? The Model T? I still don't get why you want to give it to me even though there are many more people who want it." Kori continued to talk on the phone, "Yes grandpa. Hmm? Ansho?"

"Yes, how she's doing."

"She's fine y'know. And she isn't as... clingy as she was when she first came."

"Alright. And get along with your sister, even though I know how that's gonna go. Bye" The call ended and Kori put his phone away. He remembered how Ansho came to be. They never really found what her actual name was. Now that he thought about it, he wondered how the others were going. Would he have enough time to get there if he were to go? "Whatcha doin?"

Kori was startled by this. He turned to find Yuki standing there after he ventured around, "Aren't you sick?"

"Yea. But I feel a bit better now..."

"Right. Saying it takes about seven hours for an average person to sober up after drinking seven drinks. How many did you drink anyways?"

"I... don't remember." She sighed. Looking back up at Kori, she asked her question again. "Well," Kori thought for a bit, "I'm thinking on going up to meet the others and see how they're doing."

"You plan on inviting the other two?"

"I don't think I should invite Zalah."

"True. We haven't been there in a while so it should be a good time."

"Well, lets get Ansho and go I guess." Kori stated as the two walked. They found Ansho and then got onto a bus. It took a while of trekking up the mountain before they arrived. They were greeted by children staring at them before a man walked out of the main building. "Hello father." Yuki greeted

"Sensei around here child." He corrected. A group of children scampered up to them, "Sensei who are these?"

"Ah, These three were students here. How about we go and have Lani tell a small story." The students yipped in excitement as they rushed away to a person sitting under a tree. A few minutes passed before a sound echoed around the clearing. "A direct flyover?" Kori wondered aloud

"No, we've had those before, but this isn't one."

"How do you know?"

"The engine's too loud, someones coming in for a landing." Sensei growled. A large jet then hovered over the clearing with the back door opened. Soldiers then jumped from the back and sweeped the area as the transport neared the ground. A man in a very expensive looking suit then strolled onto the ground. Sensei then spoke, "What is your reasoning here?"

"We are here to see if you are hiding someone from us."

"Hiding?"

"We've had an escapade and we want to know if you are hiding someone."

"We hadn't have anyone come here for the past few months."

"Have you seen anyone with a wolf symbol?"

"Sorry? A wolf symbol?"

"Yes, those who are born with that symbol signify a successor."

"We haven't heard of such thing."

"Very well, if you see this person please contact us. She is very valuable. Sorry for the disturbance, we will be going now." The man bowed before the men loaded onto the transport and disappeared into the sky. Sensei and Kori tracked the craft with their eyes. "What was that all about?" Kori muttered

"We may never know. But I have a feeling I know who they're targeting." Sensei muttered before they walked back to everyone else. Kori decided not to question him. "Ah, Kamoku. Haven't seen you in a while!" Lani came up to them. Kori sighed, "Lani, we all agreed on her name. It's not Kamoku."

"Kamoku is what I call her and that's that. I told you that people sometimes have multiple names." Ansho only watched the conversation before Lani turned with an audible _hmph_.

 **\- Years ago -**

A soldier walked through a hall and then into a room. It was against the rules for anyone to do this. But they were afraid, He wasn't. The child looked at him, "Panker?" Panker was his name. "Here, don't let anyone see it ok?" He then took out a small knife and handed it to her. She looked at him confused, "Is something happening?"

"Look, I have to go. I want you to use it to escape. Also use it to remember our time together."

"What's going to happen to you?" The child asked.

"I'm going to make sure you escape, there will also be someone to help you. The door is going to be locked but I'm sure you know how to use the knife to unlock it. Once you hear gunfire, unlock the door and run ok? And don't get caught." Panker smiled and got up. The child watched as he left the room before looking at the blade. A loud noise sounded outside, followed by automatic fire. The child got up and put the blade in the slit between the door and the wall. After moving the blade around a little bit the door clicked open.


End file.
